


Sea May Rise (Sky May Fall)

by Angst_BuriTTo



Series: Whump Lucifer 2kever [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 1x13 AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Gen, I popped my Lucifer (Fic) virginity, Major Character Injury, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/pseuds/Angst_BuriTTo
Summary: For the Whumptober prompt "Shaky Hands" (yes I know I'm late)





	Sea May Rise (Sky May Fall)

He was dying. Her partner was dying right in front of her and her daughter, and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

Malcolm was lying in a bullet-riddled heap meters away and she felt a surge of wrath towards the man; if she could bring him back to shoot him again, she damn well would, screw the consequences; because Lucifer had tried to save them from this monster and now he was-

“D'nt cry, Beat'ce,” Lucifer's voice was slurred and his eyes, usually filled with mischief and impropriety, were glazed, with heavy lids. “s’not, go'bye, a'fr all,”

“Lucifer, please don’t go,” her little monkey cried, clutching at his suit; for once, Chloe longed to hear him complain about the creases her daughter was putting in the expensive material. “Please don’t leave us!” then she dissolved into more tears, hiding her face in his suit jacket and tuning out the world.

Chloe saw Lucifer swallow his eyes pained at her daughter’s distress, and the wet sound and the sight of blood running down his cheek from his mouth made her heart stutter; it wouldn’t be long now. _Oh God, it wouldn’t be long till he was-_

“Lucifer,” she called, a sudden urge to make his passing less painful, and comfort him before he no longer would need it – _would no longer be here to need it_ – filling her. “Lucifer look at me, please,” and he did, his head flopping to face her, and she swallowed, trying to put a gentle smile on her face past the tears on her cheeks, and the sobs that wanted to break out. “It’s gonna be ok, Lucifer,” she reached out and started to card her hand through his hair, the usually tamed locks curling and wild.

“’m going t' Hell 'tective, n' I c'nt fly 'ut, no 'ings.

"'tective m'scared, I don' wanna go 'ack,”

It broke her heart. This man, this impossibly _kind, gentle, loyal_, man, who yes, was _very _flirty, had very little understanding of emotions and could be an ass, but was _so good_, underneath it all, was scared he was going to Hell. She could see the fear in his eyes at the prospect, and she couldn’t let him die thinking he was going to be in Hell when he did.

“Shhh, _no_, Lucifer,” she smiled, a small, trembling thing she hoped gave him comfort, “No, you’ll be fine, a man like you will go straight to heaven , alright? You’ll be just fine ok? Just rest, and you’ll feel much better, I promise, honey, ok? Just rest.”

She couldn’t help the muffled sob she let out when she saw his breathing begin to slow, his eyes starting to lose their remaining sparkle. She could see he was fighting hard not to leave them, to slip away, but he wasn’t being given any choice; the blood ever spreading on the floor that was soaking her and her daughter’s jeans attested to that.

“’trice,” Lucifer whispered, and her still sobbing daughter looked up him, “Go, t' 'ur 'um, 'ttle 'ne, 'ease…” Trixie clearly could sense he wasn’t going to last much longer, and she quickly scooted around to jump into Chloe’s lap.

“’ood…s'fe n'w…t'red…” he didn’t even close his eyes before they went blank, and his chest stilled, his body limp and lifeless.

Trixie turned into her chest and sobbed harder than ever, and Chloe wrapped her left arm around her daughter, the other hand still carding it’s way through the curly black hair.

Her hand shook.


End file.
